ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasure Casket
Please place any info you can gather here. Looking for: Mob Name, Zone killed in, Reward, Hints, Unlocking #. Thanks again! Valkurm Dunes So far I've been scavenging the dunes for caskets. So far Brown caskets seem to be 1/10 mobs and Blue caskets 1/5 mobs for me. There's two types of brown caskets, I'm pretty sure this is for all area's too (# of attempts may vary). For the Dunes one of the Brown Caskets give you 5 attempts to open it. These contain Armor and weapon/armor Syntheses materials. Another Brown Casket gives you 6 attempts to open it. Inside of those are either a random item or a medical item. So far this is what I've obtained. More information is needed to be 100% sure about the types of caskets. But I am 99% sure the lower # attempt casket will always hold armor/synth item and the higher # attempt casket will hold a normal item or med item. Blue Casket: Temp items - Daedalus Wing, Ether +1, Potion +2, Potion +3, Elixir, Remedy, Antidote, Pear au Lait, Catholicon, Tomato Juice Brown Casket: Bone Mittens, Bronze Bolt Heads, Flax Flower, Solea, Echo Dropsx1, Ether Arroh 23:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Unlocking numbers are supposed to be random... let's not add these to the main page quite yet. -- 22:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) And it's not any certain mob which may drop them either. Drop rate is supposed to be 1 in 10 (said at FanFest). So I'm only adding to the item pages of things I find in the Caskets that they can be found in Caskets. I doubt it even has to do with zone, either. --Starcade 22:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ---- looks like while farming those zones you could get lucky and get some weak gear :|lego 17:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) edit: Can only hold 16 temp items. edit2: got a solea in east ron So far in the Dunes, I've gotten: daedalus wing, echo drops, an elixir, a potion +1, a potion +2, and tomato juice as temp items from unlocked caskets, and a flax flower, a rock salt and lauan log as regular items from locked caskets. Decent chance of getting the casket too.--Songbirdz 19:46, 8 December 2008 (UTC) potions, ether & elixirs in the dunes sound nice! the non-temp item drops don't look promising lol. -- 19:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Killed a single Zu in Buburimu, got a temp chest with a Daedalus Wing and Ether+2... intersting... --Tellah of Carbuncle 20:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) An Evil Weapon in Batallia dropped a blue (temp item) casket with a Catholicon and an Antidote. TWTBW mobs *CAN* drop chests, so I do see some potential for farming abuse. Found 2 Melon Juices in another blue casket, but could only take one of them.--Starcade 20:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) You can go back into the casket for multi items. lego 20:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *This is correct, but only if you don't have the same temp item already in your inventory. --Starcade 20:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) First brown chest for me. Basically went through the process on the main page as an example of what to expect when you come upon a brown chest. Got a handful of mythril bolt heads for my trouble. --Starcade 20:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Fighting in Behemoth's Dominion, gotten three Blues and one Brown so far. Blues has Elixirs, Hi-pot +3, Catholicons (and +1's), Antidotes, Remedies, Melon Juices, Hi-Ether +3, and the like. Brown chest has two Kazham Peppers and a Black Chocobo Feather. Upon finding another Brown casket, I found that if one 'guesses' the combination incorrectly, the clue that will be given can only be a "You have a hunch that the number is greater than (the number you guessed) type of clue. However, if one chooses to 'examine the lock,' the clue can be about either digit being odd or even, either digit being within a certain range, etc.Taanath 21:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Got 3 chests in the span of 5 minutes in Qufim while Duoing at level 35. Nuala Phoenix 21:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) West Ronfaure I've come across mainly blue caskets. I've run into Ether +1, Antidote, and Potion. South Gustaberg I was only here for a short while and found Silent Oil. I think we can safely assume that a handful of these items are found in every single area but if we can somehow manage to tally the drop rates we'll be in business. Also, dunno if anyone noted but this yet but you can hold up to 16 temporary items at a time and that they disappear if you die. Rutinaria 15:17, 8 December 2008 (PST) From Qufim Island locked chests: Iron Ore, Brass Fng. Gnt., Chamomile, Ether +1 --Byte.xi * Brown Chest in West Ronfaure just got me a Eye Drops nice to npc for 531 was shocked to see meds in a brown -- 00:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Xarcabard Shadow Dragon dropped brown casket with Ether +2 and a Gold Nugget --Neg 01:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Pets and Bounty Hunters Curious as to know if anyone has managed to get a chest off a BST/SMN pet or a Goblin Bounty Hunter --Azulmagia 23:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket only from Easy Prey+ mobs? Haven't got one when mob's checked as too weak so far ? --ubslucky :This is false, every casket I've gotten has been from a TW mob. --Azulmagia 00:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Seconded. I was screwing around in west ron. forest on my 75 thf and got multiple of both types.Minigoji